Memorias de un beso en el olvido
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir han perdido la memoria... Sin embargo, la atracción y la química entre ellos es notable a pesar de no reconocerse. Trás estar encerrados en el edificio sin saber que hacer más que huir de la cosa que los perseguía, ambos quedan atascados en un cuarto deshabitado, a salvo de esa cosa, pero sin ninguna otra salida que pueda evitar que pase algo más que un beso.


Antes de hacerles leer este cap, quiero aclararles un par de cosillas.

Verán, la temática es del capitulo Oblivio, sin embargo como pudieron ver en la sinopsis, dice "Contenido adulto" por lo cual tuve que hacer unos arreglos en la trama, Adrien y Marinette, no recordarán nada, eso no cambiará, pero la edad no será de 14, ya que sería mal visto que ambos tuvieran relaciones a esa edad tan tierna U.U la edad la cambiaré por 17 años, ambos estarán por entrar a la Universidad así que ya son mayores.

Sin más que decir, y ya todo aclarado, comencemos con el cap UwU Fgsdakfs.

**~**Adrien**~**

Era hermosa, aún cuando estábamos corriendo de aquel extraño ser que nos perseguía, ella seguía radiante ante mis ojos aun con su pelo algo revuelto, sus mejillas rojas por la agitación y su ropa algo desaliñada. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero imaginaba que una chica tan hermosa como ella, debía tener un nombre precioso.

Nos detuvimos doblando la esquina de los estudios de la televisora y ambos jadeamos por la adrenalina que recorría nuestros cuerpos, todavía no tenía ni idea de porque esa cosa nos seguía.

— Creo que lo perdimos — articulé asomando la cabeza por la pared para luego acercándome a ella — ¿Estas bien? — le pregunté algo preocupado.

Ella con ese hermoso color rosa decorando sus redondas mejillas asintió.

— Parece que no se rendirá tan fácil — argumentó la hermosa chica ralentizando su respiración antes de erguirse sobre sus rodillas.

— Tal vez, debamos descansar un poco — se notaba que estaba algo cansada, y no podía sugerir que nos separáramos, no pensaba alejarme de ella por ningún motivo, mi deber era proteger a esa hermosa chica de cabellos azules y mirada cautivadora.

Estábamos solos en esto, al parecer esas extrañas criaturas voladoras que decían ser nuestros Kwamis, habían salido a vigilar si esa cosa estaba cerca de nosotros, así nos avisarían cuando debíamos escondernos.

Pero no podíamos estar ocultos todo el tiempo, en algún punto, eso iba a encontrarnos, y no estarían los Kwamis para cuidarnos y alertarnos. Todo dependía de nosotros.

— Lamento no recordar quien eres — le hablé por lo bajo agachando la cabeza.

— No te preocupes, yo tampoco puedo recordar quien eres, ni tampoco quien soy yo —me sonrió despreocupada.

De pronto, rebuscó algo en su bolso y saco un pequeño rectángulo entre sus dedos, al parecer era su carnet.

— Marinette Dupain-Cheng — leyó en voz baja — Hey, ¡Es mi nombre! Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

«Al fin conocía su nombre»

— Pues es un placer, señorita — tomé su mano y con delicadeza posé mis manos sobre su dorso.

Ella rió con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas quitando con delicadeza sus manos

Me pregunté sin con ayuda de mi carnet, podría saber mi nombre también, así que revise en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y... ¡Lotería!

«Adrien Agreste»

— Vaya, al parecer soy, Adrien Agreste — bueno, ahora también sabía quien era yo.

— Entonces es un placer también Adrien — Marinette fingió dar una reverencia como si tuviera un vestido y se presentó ante mi.

Ambos nos reímos por esa divertida presentación, a parte de nuestros nombres, no sabía ninguna otra cosa de mi o de ella, eso era algo deprimente, pues la chica era muy bonita como para olvidarla.

— Tú... — rechisté — ¿Qué edad crees que tienes? — pregunté algo nervioso.

— No lo recuerdo... ¿15? — respondió con duda encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pues... — eche un vistazo a su cuerpo y deduje que por sus curvas, definitivamente debía tener más de 15, muucho más... y, también creo que soy pésimo disimulando por que ella se encogió un poco avergonzada ante mi meticulosa mirada, carraspee un poco alejando los pensamientos insanos de mi mente — pareces tener un poco más de 15, yo diría unos... ¿18?.

— ¿Tú crees? — se observó así misma dando un par de vueltas en su sitio.

— Por supuesto — le sonreí.

Ella me regaló una dulce sonrisa colocando uno de sus hermosos mechones color negro tras su oreja.

— Entonces... crees que deberíamos, ¿Buscar otro escondite? — inquirió algo preocupada.

— Me parece lo mas conveniente — afirmé — Ven — la tomé del brazo para que caminara a mi lado mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia alguna otra habitación que pudiera servirnos como refugio.

-Marinette-

Cuando Adrien tomó mi brazo y caminé a su lado, sentí como millones de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, pude oler su agua de colonia totalmente relajante y fresca, era tan atrayente.

No recordaba que éramos exactamente, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de él, mi corazón no dejaba de golpear fuertemente contra mi pecho como si quisiera salir.

Con cuidado me guio hacia una habitación que parecía ser un estudio de televisión, en donde al parecer se narraban las noticias.

— Creo que aquí estaremos más seguros, esa cosa estará buscándonos en el mismo lugar donde estábamos, nos dará algo de tiempo para buscar otra salida — argumentó mirándome con esa sonrisa encantadora.

— No lo sé Adrien — acaricié mi brazo con nerviosismo algo incómoda — ¿Seguro de que aquí no nos encontrará?

— Totalmente — indicó dándome el paso caballerosamente.

En un mal movimiento, al cerrar la puerta, esta sonó de una manera metálica con un crujido y luego el sonido como el de un pestillo cerrándose, nos aterró a ambos.

— ¿Que ocurrió? — pregunté algo asustada.

Adrien trató de abrir la puerta con sus dos manos tratando de abrirla, más todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, estábamos atrapados. Los dos, solos, aquí, a oscuras. - empecé a hiperventilar.

— Marinette, tranquila — se acerco Adrien — vamos a salir, solo... no hay que perder la calma ¿ok? Eres muy lista, y muy valiente — me tomó de los hombros acercando nuestros rostros — Todo estará bien ¿Vale? — como si fuera víctima de un hechizo, asentí. Sé que no tenía muchas opciones pero, Adrien tenía razón, todo estaría bien, mientras yo estuviera con él.

Me abrazó y hundí mi nariz en su perfumado cuello tratando de tranquilizarme, nos deslizamos por la pared cerca de la puerta sin soltar nuestro abrazo, solo éramos los dos en un cuarto de televisión oscuro, tratando de mantener la calma.

— Tengo algo de frío — solté de pronto, la oscuridad era tan profunda y el cuarto tan grande, que parecía hacer más frío cada vez, por esa razón me apegaba más a Adrien reforzando mi abrazo.

Adrien estuvo callado, pero sentía como recogía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo dejándome más cerca de él, para este punto mi corazón acribillaba tan fuerte en mi pecho que casi dolía, me preguntaba si él sentía lo mismo que yo en estos momentos.

Cuando sentí su respiración chocar contra mi oído, todo el aire que retenía en mis pulmones fue abandonando poco a poco mi cuerpo.

Me sentía a desmayar.

-Adrien-

Tener a Marinette entre mis brazos en una habitación frívola y oscura, provocaba en mi un millón de sensaciones. Entre ellas la incredulidad de que una chica tan hermosa estuviera obligada a huir conmigo de un mounstruo que no sabíamos ni para que nos seguía.

Todo lo que podía hacer era abrazarme a ella, sentir su cuerpo cálido junto al mío era lo único que necesitaba, cerré los ojos y me perdí en ese dulce aroma que toda ella desprendía, su suave cabello hacía cosquillas en mi rostro cada vez que me inclinaba más a olfatearla.

Mi mente se estrelló con la cordura y sin saber lo que hacía, dejé un suave beso en su cabeza, que fue recorriendo hacia abajo sin que yo pudiera detenerme, lo único que me quedaba de cordura había salido volando por la ventana al escuchar los suspiros de Marinette, no podía controlar mis acciones.

Prontamente, llegue a su cuello, bajé por el escote redondeado de su blusa, ayudándome con las manos a apartar esa tela que obstruía el paso a esas deliciosas sensaciones que sentía cada vez que acariciaba su cuerpo.

No era correcto, a penas nos estábamos conociendo, no recordaba que era ella de mi ni tampoco que era yo de ella, más el simple hecho de poder estar en esta situación con esa hermosa chica, no me incomodaba en lo absoluto, no había ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no deseara hacer esto, era algo que quería hacer, no importaba si no la conocía del todo. Mi cuerpo me incitaba a poseer a esa hermosa azabache que tenía sujeta.

Los besos se convirtieron en un rastro de fuego que mancillaron la blanca piel de la joven y causaban que más suspiros salieran de su boca.

Era una dulce tortura que ambos compartían.

Adrien llevo sus manos a la chaqueta que portaba la pelinegra, quitándosela en el proceso, solo quedando su blusa de por medio, las manos del chico acariciaron los brazos de Marinette suavemente tratando de proyectarle algo de calor a su pálida piel.

Así como los dedos del rubio viajaron al escote de la chica, introduciendo luego sus manos debajo de su blusa para desabrochar el corpiño que traía puesto, dejando que cayeran en algún sitio de la habitación cuando termino de quitarlo.

Acarició la suave e inmaculada espalda de la azabache, enviando ondas eléctricas que estremecieron el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Ambos amantes jadeaban y suspiraban pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el cuerpo del contrario sin pararse a penar que estaban a punto de tener relaciones con un extraño, o al menos eso pensaban.

Adrien se deshizo de su chaqueta, casi al mismo tiempo en el que Marinette desabrocho sus pantalones color rosa, dejando ver una tierna ropa interior del mismo color. Adrien acaricio delicadamente la zona con sus dedos, a la vez que Marinette suspiraba y quitaba su camiseta negra con rayas de colores, dejando al descubierto un torso completamente fuerte.

Marinette se sentía muy pequeña entre los brazos de ese chico tan atractivo, el rubio sabía exactamente donde tocar y besar para hacer su cuerpo vibrar de placer, incluso comenzó a notar como sus bragas se humedecían ante los tiernos contactos con el chico, ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, sus manos se dirigieron a sus guedejas incitando al joven a que fuera más rápido con sus roses. Era algo casi mágico.

Cuando el rubio tomó el borde de su propio pantalón, fue cuando su joven cuerpo empezó a temblar, estaban a punto de dar el siguiente paso.

— A-Adrien... t-tengo miedo - murmuró la tierna azabache con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el miembro del chico ahora desnudo acogido en su entrepierna.

Adrien tomó su mentón dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizadora y posando un suave beso en su frente reconfortándola.

— No debes tenerlo, solo somos tú y yo — recargó su frente a la suya y sus parpados se cerraron — y por si aún tienes dudas, nunca había estado más seguro de algo en mi vida, quizás no recuerde muy bien que era lo que somos, pero... solo sé que, mi corazón late, solo por ti en estos momentos, como nunca — para probar su punto, tomo la delicada mano de la pelinegra y la coloco sobre su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón, que al contacto con la mano de la chica, retumbo fuertemente en su caja torácica, desde que despertó envuelto en ese raro traje de cuero negro y la vio tendida en el suelo, supo que esa chica era especial, que no importaba si no recordaba su nombre o su propósito en su vida, solo sabía que ella era la indicada, su corazón lo dictaba, y había quienes decían... que cuando el corazón escogía a una persona para pasar el resto de su vida... nunca se equivocaba.

La pelinegra pasando saliva dificultosamente asintió, no recordaba si había tenido relaciones sexuales anteriormente, y tenía miedo descubrirlo.

Cuando el chico removió su pantaleta y la penetro con dos de sus dedos para incomodidad de ella, la chica se retorció en manos del rubio sintiendo como esos largos dedos se introducían en su pequeña entrada y se movían con tanta maestría... era completamente enloquecedor, se movían como si fueran un par de tijeras.

— Ah~A-Adrien — la curvilínea cintura de la chica se arqueaba a medida que los dedos del rubio se movían mas rápido en su interior, casi lloriqueo cuando llego a un punto aljibe y ya no pudo controlar los gemidos que quería retener en su boca.

El rubio sostuvo la fina cintura de la chica, acariciando la tersa piel y llevando instintivamente los dedos a su boca, totalmente extasiado por el dulce sabor de los fluidos de la chica.

Sus ojos verdes estaban mancillados por la lujuria y sus manos buscaron mas contacto de aquel pequeño y delicado cuerpo, era increíble como algo tan simple como quitarse la ropa y juntar sus cuerpos, podía causar tanto placer. Una verdadera maravilla, más si era con una chica tan linda como la que estaba a punto de poseer.

— ¿Estas lista? — preguntó en un susurro el atractivo rubio de ojos color esmeralda.

— S-Si — afirmo en un sutil murmullo.

El joven colocó su miembro en la apretada intimidad de la joven azabache y paso aquella barrera sin más miramientos, con un suspiro brotando de su perfectos labios.

Un leve dolor en la intimidad de la chica hizo que apretara las uñas contra la espalda de Adrien, quien se quejo solo por unos momentos antes de embestir contra ella. Su interior apresaba su miembro de una manera tan exquisita que lo hizo viajar al paraíso unos segundos, solo para regresar y encontrarse con algo no muy diferente al paraíso, era Marinette, sus facciones detallaban algo de dolor, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus espesas pestañas cerradas hicieron que el rubio perdiera la cordura. Era como una diosa, una diosa que un simple mortal como el estaba poseyendo. Casi parecía irreal.

Las manos de Marinette acariciaron su espalda con tanto empeño y él se encargaba de dejar dulces besos en sus redondas y lisas mejillas, que estaban ahora mismo en llamas.

La azabache no pudo resistirse a dejar un pequeño recuerdo en la piel del rubio, inclinándose y tomando con los dientes una pequeña porción de piel bronceada para dejar un ligero chupetón. Una ligera marca de amor.

Ahora estaban iguales, ya que al joven le pareció muy buena idea demostrar cuan adictiva le resultaba la piel de la hermosa chica, llenándola de cardenales y ardientes besos, casi devorándola.

Marinette apretó los dientes envolviendo las caderas de Adrien cuando este aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas y la obligaba echar su cabeza hacia atrás liberando un potente gemido, uno tan alto que se escuchó por todo el edificio, pero ninguno comparado con el que estaba a punto de dar. Estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, ya que Adrien respiraba agitadamente contra su cuello y Marinette se sostenía con fuerza del cuello del chico, con sus pechos rozándose contra el duro torso del muchacho.

Solo fueron unos minutos, pero parecían eternos, en un segundo Marinette vocalizo sin pena alguna el nombre del chico que le había provocado un orgasmo y después toda su semilla vaciarse en su entrada.

Esa había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, al menos no sabía si en sus recuerdos había pasado un momento tan increíble como el de ahora, pero si lo había, estaba segura de que jamás, superaría este.

Adrien descansó su sien entre los turgentes pechos de la jovencita tirando su aliento caliente en el estomago de la muchacha que se alzaba una y otra vez en busca de aire. Era algo que sin duda recordaría de por vida.

La muchacha aún abrumada por todas las emociones vividas, acaricio lentamente los cabellos dorados de su pareja, algo que extrañamente le causaba mucha tranquilidad, como si acariciara un tierno gatito posado en su regazo, casi juro que pudo oírlo ronronear mientras lo hacía.

Unos pasos fueron escuchándose de lejos, o mejor dicho, zancadas, no se escuchaban cerca pero definitivamente se escuchaban, y casi al mismo tiempo los Kwamis tras pasaron la pared para advertirles sobre el villano que se aproximaba.

— Chicos el mounstruo se esta... —la Kwami roja quedó boquiabierta ante la escena de la pareja levantándose rápidamente cubriendo sus cuerpos con las prendas de ropa tiradas por el suelo.

— ¿Nos perdimos de algo? — inquirió algo extrañado la criatura negra que no se había sorprendido tanto como su compañera, es más, ni le importo.

Los chicos se vistieron a toda prisa, a la vista de las dos criaturas que flotaban y desviaban la mirada de vez en cuando. Ambos amantes terminaron de arreglarse sus ropas para posar la mirada ahora en sus Kwamis, que algo alterados, les comunicaron que la cosa que los perseguía, estaba buscando ahora en la parte de abajo, donde ellos se escondían.

Marinette no pudo contener un gemido de terror tapando su boca y escondiéndose en el pecho de Adrien tratando de no verse tan patética asustada.

— ¿Que haremos Adrien? La puerta esta atascada, no podemos escapar por ahí, nos encontrará y no dudará en tumbar la puerta para lograrlo.

El rubio estaba en blanco, no podía pensar por los nervios que sentía al saber que ese mounstruo estaba cada vez mas cerca de ellos, su preocupación más grande era que lograra herir a Marinette, no podía dejar que le pasara nada a la chica que amaba.

— ¡Lo tengo! El conducto de ventilación — sugirió la pelinegra separándose de golpe del pecho del oji-verde, que se encontraba totalmente sorprendido por su repentina reacción.

— ¿Q-Que quieres decir? — pregunto mas que confundido el muchacho.

Marinette sin dar explicaciones agarró al rubio de un brazo hasta arrastrarlo y lo condujo hasta la rejilla abriéndola, entrando ambos perfectamente para arrastrarse hacia ese tubo de metal que los llevaría a alguna otra habitación del edificio, o al menos a un lugar lejos de esa cosa, que se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

Afortunadamente, ambos salieron ilesos de ese estrecho tubo donde habían formulado su escapada. Adrien ayudo a Marinette a salir y cuando ambos estuvieron a salvo, volvieron a colocar la rejilla y corrieron hacia las escaleras, esperando un milagro que los sacara de ahí.

De pronto, Marinette recordó el dibujo hecho con el lápiz labial en el elevador, un dibujo de un celular y... ¿Una tortuga? Como sea, la idea es que, sabía que había visto a esa tortuga antes de llamar a la que era su madre, el o ella debía saber como solucionar esto de los súper héroes, no recordaba absolutamente nada desde que se despertó dentro del ascensor. Así que, llamarlo, era su única salvación.

Sacando su celular y marcando el número seleccionado, se dispuso a descubrir como es que ella, podía transformarse en una súper heroína, después de un rato, una voz masculina y algo deteriorada contestó el móvil.

— ¿Hola? Disculpe, no lo recuerdo pero, algo me dijo que debía recurrir a usted para ayudarnos, Adrien y yo no sabemos como transformarnos en súper héroes.

La voz del otro lado con calma absoluta les explico como realizarían su transformación, sus poderes y el nombre de sus Kwamis.

—Bien, gracias maestro — mirando con complicidad a su compañero, ambos asintieron completamente de acuerdo con lo que pasaría a continuación — tenemos a un villano que vencer.

—Cuente conmigo My Lady — acepto guiñándole un ojo a su compañera.

Ahora ambos, sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

**...**

Lo habían logrado, ambos habían vendido juntos al akuma, cuando Ladybug estaba a punto de lanzar el objeto dado por su Lucky Charm para devolver todo a la normalidad, Chat Noir la detuvo del brazo.

— Espera... si, regresas todo a la normalidad, eso significa que olvidaremos todo... hasta, nuestro momento especial — inquirió con las orejas gachas el minino.

Las mejillas de la azabache se sonrojaron con virulencia y trato a toda costa, de evitar la mirada de su compañero.

— Pues, según el instructor de mi arma, al parecer si, cuando repare todos los daños hechos por el akuma, lo olvidaremos todo — confeso igualmente decaída.

El rubio solo suspiro tomando el rostro de la enmascarada.

—Bueno, si olvidaremos absolutamente todo, al memos déjame tener tus labios pegados a los míos una última vez — suplicó en un leve susurro.

La moteada sin poder negarse a esa tentadora proposición, estiró sus labios hasta los del minino, y prolongo el contacto deseado, solo un pequeño pero tierno toque, fue suficiente para revivir su momento de intimidad en la sala de proyecciones y todas las sensaciones hermosas que habían sentido momentos atrás, las volvieron a sentir con ese dulce contacto. Fue algo... inolvidable.

Cuando el beso terminó, Ladybug le envió una tímida sonrisa a su fiel compañero y lanzó el objeto hacia el aire, gritando las palabras que solía decir cuando sabía de sobra que era una heroína.

Todo, absolutamente todo, volvió a estar como antes, el villano se envolvió en una nube negra liberando a los dos afectados por el akuma.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se envolvieron en un último abrazo antes de regresar a la normalidad y actuar como si nada delante de sus amigos, quien con la suerte de Alya, les había sacado una foto mientras se daban amor mutuo.

Ya todo parecía estar en orden... o bueno, casi todo.

Extra

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette no dejaba de ver las noticias una y otra vez golpeándose la cabeza repetitivamente y maldiciéndose así misma por sus acciones. Dios ¡En serio había besado a Chat Noir! ¡¿Y frente a una cámara?!

Quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, esa acción, estaba segura de que París la recordaría por un muuuuuy buen tiempo.

Algo decaída, tomó sus cosas y en compañía de su Kwami tomó rumbo a la escuela, ya se lamentaría luego.

No faltaban más que un par de cuadras para cruzar el umbral del colegio cuando su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y cayo de bruces encima de una persona.

—No puede ser, discúlpame, e-es que iba distraída y, e-en verdad yo...

—No te preocupes, también iba distraído — la calmó la persona con la que había chocado.

La chica abrió los ojos como nunca la ver de quien se trataba.

—¿¡A-Adrien!?

— El mismo — contestó divertido tendiéndole la mano a la chica, esta sin dejar de mirarlo a su hermoso rostro la tomo, y cuando sus palmas hicieron contacto, una electricidad fue enviada al cuerpo de cada uno y miles de imágenes se hicieron presente delante de sus ojos, desde sus divertidas presentaciones hasta su hermoso momento de intimidad, incluso se visualizó el último beso que se dieron antes de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Se soltaron las manos de golpe mirándose con incredulidad.

— My Lady... — susurró el rubio al borde del colapso con el corazón encogido en un puño y las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

— Chat... —la chica tardó un siglo en reaccionar ante el abrazo en el que la estaba envolviendo su compañero de clases y al parecer, su compañero de batallas.

Marinette también lloró, lloró de felicidad, de alivio, de confusión, lloró con él, su gatito y ahora el amor de su vida... cada lágrima derramada, era un peso que se quitaban de encima, a la vez que se expresaban el uno al otro el gran amor que se sentían.

— Te amo.

Aún abrazados y con un rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas, ambos lograron entrar a clases, y cabe recalcar, que muy felices al saber que pasarían toda la jornada colectiva con la persona que amaban.

¿Qué? ¿En serio pensaron que un akuma sería suficiente para hacer que los protagonistas se olvidaran de la persona que amaban?

Pues... no en esta historia.

**...**

**Disfrute muchísimo escribiendo este OS, espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leyendolo, si es así espero un review de su parte indicando que les gusto.**

**¡Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de compartir mis historias por acá en Fanfictionet! Hay mucha gente que admiro mucho aquí y me honra estar escribiendo con ellos.**

**Un beso grande y un caluroso abrazo de mi parte.**


End file.
